Amy et Rory
by Ellanta
Summary: Deux OS indépendants. Les points de vie de Amy et Rory sur leurs séparations. Et une visite du 11ème Docteur au couple.
1. Reste, ne pars pas

Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre d'une nuit du fof, qui se déroule au premier week-end de chaque mois. Durant ces nuits, toutes les heures entre 21h et 4h, un mot est proposé, et nous devon s écrire une histoire à partir de celui-ci. Ici, le mot était reste(r).

Disclaimer: les personnages sont aux producteurs, scénaristes et autres personnes que j'oublie, histoire écrite sans but lucratif, bla bla bla…

Un mot qui planait entre eux deux, un mot que l'un avait envie d'entendre et que l'autre avait envie de dire: Reste.

Ainsi, c'est tout ce qui restait de plus d'un an de vie de couple : un sac de vêtement qu'Amy lui avait jeté à la figure. Rory se retourna et vit sa femme –non, son ex-femme – claquer la porte. Il resta un moment debout sans bouger, puis comme s'il émergeait d'un rêve éveillé, saisit les valises et s'en alla chez son père. Il ne retourna la voir que pour qu'elle signe les papiers du divorce. Il aurait pu envoyer son avocat, mais il avait encore espoir qu'elle change d'avis. Elle avait signé, il était en instance de divorce, pourtant au moment où il franchit la porte, il savait qu'elle n'avait besoin que d'un seul mot pour qu'il se retourne et la prenne dans ses bras: Reste.

Reste. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire ce mot. Reste, faisons comme rien ne s'était passé, sers moi dans tes bras et aime moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Rester, ce mot représentait son rêves les plus fous. Ce n'était pas seulement son histoire d'amour qui se terminait, mais sa vie entière qui basculait. Rien ne changeait, tout resterait pareil, si ce n'est qu'il ne serait plus là pour la faire rire, pour la rassurer. Et à cause de cela, tout s'écroulait autour d'elle. Elle signa les papiers du divorce comme il le lui demandait. Et alors qu'il s'en allait, elle regretta son geste, mais elle l'aimait trop pour le retenir. C'est pourquoi sa supplique fut inaudible. Ne pars pas, reste.

Dans l'Asile des Daleks, Amy et Rory purent se rendre compte que le docteur demeurait fidèle à lui-même. Et quand il repartit une fois de plus, ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pour quelqu'un qui était parti en vacances, ce fut comme si tout était resté à l'identique. Car c'est ainsi que fonctionnait le pouvoir des trois. Chacun restait lui-même, mais surtout, le Centurion restait auprès de la fille qui attendait. Et seul cela comptait.


	2. Vous êtes en retard Docteur

Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre d'une nuit du fof, qui se déroule au premier week-end de chaque mois. Durant ces nuits, toutes les heures entre 21h et 4h, un mot est proposé, et nous devon s écrire une histoire à partir de celui-ci. Ici, le mot était retard.

Disclaimer: les personnages sont à tous ceux qui créent la série, tous autant qu'ils sont, histoire écrite sans but lucratif, bla bla bla…

-Vous êtes en retard. Furent les premiers mots d'Amy Williams.

Pour lui, cela faisait presque 150 ans qu'il n'avait pas revu Amy depuis qu'il avait découvert sa plus grande peur dans cet hôtel. Elle avait grandi, était devenu Amy Williams, et pourtant, elle gardait toujours cette part d'Amelia Pond. Elle restait la fille qui attendait. Elle avait toujours aussi peur de ne pas le revoir. Il y pensait souvent.

Cette journée aurait pu être banal, pour peu qu'une journée de voyage avec le Docteur puisse l'être. Il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait, être remplaçant dans l'équipe d'angleterre de football, coécrire la grande encyclopédie de Diderot et d'Alembert, … A moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà fait.

Non aujourd'hui était sa journée annuelle consacrée au parc d'attraction, qui satisfaisait son côté enfantin qui ravissait tant Amy. Tout avait commencé comme chaque année, le Docteur enchaînant les grands-huit, entrecoupant parfois les sensations fortes par le plaisir simple d'une barbe à papa ou d'un beignet. Tout allait pour le mieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à entrer dans le labyrinthe de la peur. Tirant son décor de vieux hôtels des années 80, ce labyrinthe était truffé de piège. Une pression sur une dalle bougeait un mur. Ainsi, le chemin variait à chaque fois et il était impossible de le mémoriser. Pour la première fois, il eut réellement peur dans une attraction. Car dans sa tête, il n'était plus dans un parc, mais dans cet hôtel mystérieux, quand il avait supplié à Amy de ne plus le considérer comme un héros, quand il avait compris que vouloir paraître invincible pouvait mettre en danger ces compagnons.

A peine fut-il sorti qu'il se dirigea vers le TARDIS, il ne voulait pas faire attendre Amy plus longtemps. Et puis il se rendait compte qu'elle lui manquait. Il ne pouvait rester seul. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être sur le fil du rasoir, à hésiter entre accorder une vie normale à Amy ou la faire voyager dans tout l'univers, lui assurer le bonheur, ou ne penser qu'à lui et l'exposer à mille danger.

Il sonna à la porte de la fille qui attendait. Pour la jeune femme, il s'était écoulé approximativement une semaine. Aussi ne comprit-il pas sa phrase.

- Vous êtes en retard.

-Vous n'avez pas eu à m'attendre. Rétorqua-t-il, heureux de la revoir à un point qu'il ne s'attendait pas.

-Votre nœud papillon est de travers, vous ne l'avez pas remis, c'est que vous étiez préoccupé. Soit la fin du monde est proche, dans ce cas vous nous auriez enseveli sous une tentative de nous expliquer le danger en 1000 mots à la minutes, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Ce qui nous ramène à la deuxième solution. Vous vous êtes encore mis dans des états pas possibles pour tenter de nous laisser une vie tranquille, puis n'en tenant plus vous êtes venu quand même. Conclusion, vous auriez dû venir plus tôt, au lieu d'attendre d'être totalement désespéré. Donc vous êtes en retard sur votre propre horaire.

Elle invita son docteur débraillé à entrer. Pour une fois, celui-ci ne disait pas un mot, soufflé par l'intelligence dont elle avait fait preuve et légèrement vexé que n'importe qui puisse lire en lui aussi facilement. Mais ce dernier sentiment partit bien vite, Amy était loin d'être n'importe qui.

Rory entra dans le salon avec le café.

-Vous êtes en retard.

-Je sais. Souffla le Docteur, j'aurais dû venir il y a plusieurs années, j'aurais évité une crise de panique assez génante dans un labyrinthe d'horreur.

-Vous disiez Docteur, appella le Centurion depuis la cuisine dans laquelle il était parti cherchait le lait, en tout cas, comme je l'ai dis vous êtes en retard, à un quart d'heure près, il restait le tiramisu qu'avait préparé Amy.

Rory ne comprit jamais le regard incrédule que lui lançait le Docteur au sujet d'un simple tiramisu. Quand il en parla à Amy il obtint pour seul réponse, on lui a manqué.


End file.
